Badass is my middle name
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: This is a AU to the ending of JW :) Preview: But the joy and pride did not remain long as in a couple of earth trembling strides the I-Rex was before me, and before I could do a single thing its giant claw came shooting at me... Crap summary sorry XD Hope you guys enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all :) This is my first Jurassic World fic and I hope you enjoy :)  
This will be a two-shot :)  
This is **__**my**_ _ **version of the JW ending, and is different to what actually happened. Also for this the relationship between Owen and Blue is much closer than in the movie**_ _ **:)  
**_ _ **This fic is centred on Owen and has Owen/Claire featured.  
**_ _ **This also has Blue, Gray and Zack.  
**_ _ **I also have different POV in this and will change sometimes :)**_

 _ **Anyway...Onwards!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING *CRIES***

 ** _Owen POV:_**

I push Gray and Zach backwards against the shop's wall, placing my arm in front of the two boys's chests protectively just as the Indominus Rex's claw came crashing through the shop.  
Its sharp claws eating at the ground as it attempts to reach its prey, leaving deep marks on the concrete below, inches away from where my foot rested.  
I push the two boys further backwards, trying to make it harder for the I-Rex to reach us when its claw came back for a second time, one of it sharp talons skimming over Gray's trembling body, barely missing his skin and catches his bag which he wore around his hip.  
The I-Rex starts to pull its claw backwards taking the terrified Gray with it and I act instantaneously and grabbed onto Gray with my right hand while the other desperately reached for my knife, which I always kept on me.  
I swiftly pull it out, cutting, hacking away at the material of Gray's bag as Zach's grip on his little brother tightens.  
The bag's strap gives way and the material snaps, the I-Rex's claw disappearing as soon as it did so.  
It was then, as I pulled Gray back into my chest and Zach leant heavily on me, was when the sound of a roar hit my ears, the loud sound, one I had not heard before.  
I, as soon as I recovered from the loud sound ringing through my ears, drag both younger boys up to there feet as I stand, keeping them close as I started to lead them to the front of what once was a street shop.  
My keen eyes then spot another dinosaur, a T-Rex, crashing through the skeleton of another dinosaur before running towards the I-Rex, the two giants crashing together before the T-Rex sank its sharp teeth into the I-Rex's neck, puncturing its thick scales.  
It was then I spot Claire, she lay on the floor a few meters away from the brawling carnivores, her clothes ripped and dirty, her fiery hair ruffled and messy, mud streaking her pale skin but yet I still found her the most gorgeous woman I had set eyes on.  
Her eyes then met mine, her light green orbs clouded with fear and concern as she looks between the two dinosaurs, her nephews and I.  
My eyes are brought away from her's when I feel the ground shake as the T-Rex crashes to the ground the I-Rex snapping at its neck before taking the T-Rex's neck into its strong jaws, lifting the 9 ton animal off the ground with brute strength.  
I then watch as it moves its head to the right and as if in slow motion swings the T-Rex towards us.  
I was instantly moving, striding as fast as my legs could move to where Zach and Gray stood, Zach's arms around Gray as they drew comfort from each other.  
As soon as I was at there side I wrapped my arms around them, using my body as a shield against anything that threatened to hurt the two youths.  
The wall behind us crumbled, rock flying everywhere as the T-Rex's head smashed through it, some of the flying rubble hitting my back making me grunt and grimace in pain.  
I felt the snout of the T-Rex brush against my back, its teeth skimming me before the I-Rex pulled the T-Rex away again.  
I straighten my back, grimacing as I do so as pain radiated from my already bruising back, as my eyes once again found Claire, who now hid behind rocks as she watched on.  
"RUN!" I hear her scream, her eyes flying from me to looking upwards, and as I look up I spot the I-rex bringing the still trapped T-Rex down towards us.  
I push Gray and Zach forwards, the two not seeing the danger they where in, unknowingly in the path of the T-Rex.  
"Go..Go!" I command shoving them further out of the way before diving out of the way just in time as a second later the T-Rex's heavy body collided with the floor, its head landing where I was previously standing.  
I lay there for a few seconds, letting my self recover before I remembered I was inches away from a struggling T-Rex, I then roll away as fast as I could, just as the T-Rex's giant foot thrashes out, attempting to get to its feet narrowly missing me as I feel breeze brush me as its foot passed my back.  
"OWEN!" I hear Claire's voice shout as I scramble to my feet, ready to sprint to their side but something catches my eye, something glinting in the moons light.  
A rifle was laying on the floor, discarded from the earlier battle with the Pteranodons.  
I run to it, hearing the other's shouts of protests as I did, before taking the weapon in hand and swiftly turning ready to shoot.  
I watch rifle raised, one eye closed while the other looked through the scope ready to shoot at the I-rex as it stalks towards the fallen T-Rex, its jaws open showing its blood stained teeth growling lowly as it went.  
I was just about to shoot, as the I-Rex's giant foot held down the T-Rex, its teeth coming closer to ending the Rex's life when it came.  
The clear sound of a Velociraptor call.  
But it was not just any Velociraptor, it was my raptor.  
Blue stood strong and proud merely meters behind me and I nearly let out a cry of joy.  
 _My girl's alive._ I think to myself as she runs forwards, jumping onto the I-Rex, her body seeming miniature compared to the giant dinosaur.  
I watch on for a few seconds watching with pride as Blue fights with the much bigger animal, biting and scratching at its flesh, giving the T-Rex enough time to recover and to get to its feet before it smashes into the I-Rex, teeth sinking once again into its neck.  
I watch as Claire and her Nephews run from the danger zone, running long the street, hiding behind one of the buildings columns, I deem them safe there and turn back to the ongoing battle before I lift the rifle again.  
I close my left eye as I look through the scope once more, taking steady breaths as I aimed, breathing in then out before I pulled the trigger, the bullet flying with speed towards its target, the sound of the gun going off echoing through the street.  
The I-Rex lets out a roar of pain as the bullet strikes its mark, nestling itself in the creatures right eye just as it throws the T-Rex into a near by building, having already shaken Blue off of its back, her having landed close to Claire and the two boy's.  
"Yes!" I say to myself, proud I could still shoot just as well as when I was in the Navy.  
But the joy and pride did not remain long as in a couple of earth trembling strides the I-Rex was before me, and before I could do a single thing its giant claw came shooting at me, its sharp deadly talons sinking into my tender flesh as it sends me soaring through the air before I crash violently into a wall, sliding to the floor.  
I could feel the whole top half of my body becoming wet, damp with red, blood already seeping from deep wounds, a gushing river of red trailing down my tanned skin and staining the floor beneath me.  
I moan loudly, the pain unbearable as I look into the starry night, the stars twinkling in the almost black sky almost winking tauntingly at me.  
I felt the ground shake again and I look up to see the I-Rex walking towards me, a predatory glint in its eyes as it stares at its next victim.  
It was then I see Blue's frame sprint at the I-Rex and jumping onto its back, distracting the I-Rex from me as the T-Rex once more joins the battle.

 _ **Claire POV:**_  
I watch in complete horror as the I-Rex turns its head towards Owen, its right eyes bleeding heavily as the other stares at Owen, its eyes narrow, glaring at its next target.  
And before I could shout out a warning the I-Rex was already on him, its claw sending Owen flying through the air before smashing into a wall, sinking down it before he slumps to the floor.  
"OWEN!" I hear myself shout, rouge tears falling down my cheeks at the sight of him, thinking he was dead until his arms moved as the I-Rex stalks forwards to finish its kill.  
I then hear a low growl come from beside us, from where Blue landed having been shaken off the I-Rex moments before.  
The sound was protective and possessive, warning the I-Rex to back up from her Alpha.  
But the bigger dinosaur ignores the warning completely and carries on its hunt, but Blue was having non of it and with a loud bark she sprinted over to the dinosaur leaping on its back, clawing and biting at the I-Rex's scales.  
The T-Rex then took its chance, pushing at the I-Rex, biting away at its neck as I watch Owen lift himself and start to drag himself across the floor.  
I watch on in total awe and marvel as I watch him plough on, ignoring the pain he must have been in as he crawled, still on his back to where he dropped the rifle, before placing the gun onto his right shoulder as he clumsily turned slightly on his side and started to shoot at the I-Rex.  
I swear I hear Zach mutter out "Defiantly a Badass" as each shot hit its mark, hitting the I-Rex's head with every bullet.  
It didn't take long after that for the epic battle to end as the T-Rex pushed the I-Rex onto the floor and the Mosasaur leaps from the water and grabs the I-Rex in its strong jaws and drags it into the water.

 _ **Owen POV:**_

I lift my body on shaking arms dragging myself towards where the rifle lay, having fallen from my grip as I flew through the air, leaving a trail of red on the cold ground as I went.  
I grab the rifle, awkwardly aiming over my shoulder while still on my back, letting off some bullets aimed at the I-Rex's head as the T-Rex pushes the I-Rex to the floor, Blue jumping from its back as it crashes to the floor.  
My eyes started to feel heavy as I watch the I-Rex thrash its legs, trying to regain its footing and to get on its feet.  
But it seemed it was too slow as once it got to its feet, roaring towards the T-Rex, the Mosasaur surges from the depths of the water, its humongous jaws clenching onto the I-Rex's neck before dragging it from the ground and into its home.  
I almost felt sorry for I-Rex, as it met such a nasty death, drowning before being ripped apart.  
Almost, though. Almost.  
I sag back to the floor in utter relief, the threat was gone, and I let my pain filled body slump.  
After a few seconds I moved again, looking down at my body, seeing the crimson liquid seeping, leaking through my shirt.  
I move my trembling hands down to the top of my shirt before I rip the material open, moaning as the wind made my skin burn in agony.  
Three claw marks, weeping in pure torture as the pain radiated from them, the gaping wounds and ripped flesh would surely leave scars, adding to the list of scars that blemished my body.  
I let my instincts take over, as I remove the shirt shrugging it from my shoulders, my body twinging as the movement strained my wounds, making more blood flow down my skin.  
I then clumsily, with quivering hands press my tattered shirt on my wound, the material not covering the whole length of my wounds, which started on left hip and ended at my right shoulder.  
The marks were long but not as deep as I originally thought, but still they hurt worse than any wounds I had had before, worse than the bullets which had sunk into my skin when I was in the Navy.  
I keep pressure on the wounds as much as I could, stretching the ripped shirt to its limit in an attempt to cover as much of the laceration with such little resources.  
I then feel heavy foot steps shake the ground again, walking right past me as if I was not there and into freedom.  
As I watch the victorious Rex walk away, holding it head high and mighty I hear the familiar growl come from behind me somewhere.  
I swiftly turn, soon regretting the action as pain flared up into a unbelievable intensity making me moan loudly.  
I breathe through the pain, counting to ten in my mind, letting myself recover from the unbearable pain which refused to let up, the pain remaining draining my body of its energy as the adrenaline which once pumped through my veins now disappeared.  
My eyes where screwed tightly shut, scrunched in agony, tears which I refused to let out collecting behind my lids.  
It was then I felt it, warm breath brushing against my cheek, heating my cold, pale cheeks.  
I hear the owner let out a small bark, the sound making my eyes snap open, my green eyes meeting amber slitted eyes, her snout moving towards me as she nuzzles my face whining as she did, almost as if she was trying to comfort me.  
"Blue..." I murmur my voice weak and shaky as I raise my right arm, stroking down her neck to her nose, before gliding my hands back to her neck, lifting my other arm to her other side, almost hugging her as I heave myself upwards.  
I stagger, tilting dangerously as soon as I was on my feet, my legs felt like jelly, my head fuzzy as I slump forwards.  
Blue surprises me as she quickly turns, her speed making her movement look like a flash, as she turns to her side catching my body as carefully as a dangerous predator was able to.  
I lean heavily on my girl, entrusting her completely to keep me upright, to steady me, to keep me safe like I did to her.  
I feel her chest vibrate as she lets out a low, defensive, possessive and threatening growl, the sound would have made anyone tremble in fear.  
I lift my heavy head from where I was still slumped against Blue's scales, following her eyes to what she thought as a potential threat and there stood Claire, Zach holding his brother to him as they walked slowly forwards towards me.  
"Easy Blue, easy. They won't hurt me, they are Friends not foe Blue. I need help, there help, medical help" I tell her my voice surprisingly calm as I trail my hand tiredly over her neck, feeling her calm at the touch, her growling ceasing as if she understood what I told her, trusting in me.  
"Clever girl" I praise as she lets the others near me, her eyes never leaving them.  
Then they where there, stood next to me, Claire having turned me around so she could inspect my wounds.  
I hear her gasp, letting out a sob as her small, quivering as she strips her white jacket placing it over the still bleeding wounds.  
I watch with a small smile as Gray hesitatingly reaches over to Blue placing his hands on her lower neck as Blue turns her neck, investigating Gray, nose flaring as she takes in the smell of the newcomers before nudging my arm ever so softly to get my attention.  
"Blue... your a good girl" I stutter my voice slightly slurred as dizziness threatens to render me into slumber.  
I hear her bark at me and my eyes instantly open, never really realising or knowing when I had closed them and I look to Blue as she let's out a sound which sounded as if she telling me off.  
"Owen, you have to stay awake. You've lost too much blood...please...just stay with me" She pleads her voice so desperate as tears leaked from her eyes trailing down her cheeks.  
I lift my tired hand to her cheeks, stroking the tears from her blushed cheeks, the little movement seemingly wiping away what energy I had left.  
"I won't" I reply ignoring the exhausting shadow which seemed to weight me down.  
It was then a sound of a vehicle came into my ears and my head shoot up, instantly regretting the action as my mind went blank and dazed.  
I wait a few moments, my vision becoming clear once again and I look to the sound of the car nearly bursting out laughing at the sight of who was driving.  
The Jeep skids to a halt, Barry jumping from it as he runs to my side, Blue tensing until she saw who it was.  
"Jesus Christ! Owen! What happened" He exclaims as soon as his eyes fall onto my chest, blood covering my skin, leaving nearly not one patch of skin untouched.  
"He decided to pick a fight with the I-Rex" I hear Claire answer.  
"Badass" Zach and Gray whisper and I feel a smile tug at the corner of my mouth for a few seconds.  
"Badass is my middle name" I murmur as my body gave into the tempting arms of darkness, being drawn into slumber the light vanishing as I fall helplessly into unconsciousness.  
My brain having already processed I was completely safe, Blue near, my girl keeping me safe, Claire and her two Nephews, who wormed their way so closely to my heart in such a short period, so close a comfort to me as I had been so lonely for so long my family non existent, my parents having died years ago, Barry my only friend making me feel secure, and with that though I let myself sleep, for complete darkness to overcome me.

 _ **So that's it! chapter 1 of my two-shot :)**_  
 _ **I will update ASAP :)**_  
 _ **Please leave a review, favourite and follow :)**_  
 _ **For now guys...goodbye xx**_  
 _ **-Leggomygreggo2 x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyy :) Second chapter guys!  
Sorry it took soooo long XD My cousins are down and that means I am supeeer busy  
So I have decided to make another chapter as thi one was getting too long, I couldn't stop my fingers from typing XD :)  
So until next chapter :)**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC WORLD OR ANYTHING IN THE MOVIE'S! :'(**

Claire POV:

I watch, my body panicked as Owen's eyes drooped dangerously closed, his gorgeous orbs disappearing behind his eye lids as he slowly falls into the arms of oblivion.  
I feel my heart clench in pain, unbearable pulsing agony as the man who I fell hopelessly in love with drains away, half of your heart being ripped away, torn further and further into deaths grip a place where I could not follow.  
"Owen, you have to stay with me...I cant loose you...Not now." I tell him again, tapping his cheek as Barry presses down on the wounds with his newly removed jacket, my white one now discarded on the floor, the material coloured with a deep red, crimson blood.  
"Owen can you hear me?...Oh god...please don't leave me.." I sob, tears streaking my cheeks as his eyes, I had found comfort and safety in through the last day remained closed and he slumps more heavily onto Blue and my heart misses a beat, lurches as dread consumed my body.  
I could feel my heart shattering into tiny pieces as my brain though the worst, that my protector, the man who dropped everything for me, to save my nephews, to keep me safe could be dying for completing that very task.  
My hands trembled as they rested on his cold cheek, shrinkingly moving to his neck, searching desperately for a pulse, a sign that the man I had fallen impossibly hard for still lived, for his heart to beat against his powerful chest, for his eyes to open and his strong arms to wrap around me and comfort me.  
For a couple of slow, terrifying seconds I felt nothing, only his warm skin against mine, but then I felt it and to my utter relief a weak pulse thrummed against my fingers, a sign that he still remained in the land of the living.  
"We need to get medical help and fast. His pulse is weak, I can hardly feel it" I rush between sobs, my words quick as my hands frantically wrap around his back, ready to carry his weight to Barry's Jeep myself.  
"Agreed... Blue, a little help?" I hear Barry say, his voice calm and collected as his concern filled eyes met Blues, his pleading with the raptor, begging her to help his only friend and to my complete and utter shock, the blue streaked raptor turned, using her tail to help keep Owen standing as she placed her muzzle into her Alpha's back keeping Owen stable as Barry moves to Owen's other side, mimicking my position and taking some of Owen's weight away.  
We then start to walk forwards the movement swift and surprisingly gentle as Blue kept her head steady as Zach ran forwards, fumbling to open the Jeep's back door with his trembling hands as we finally get to the five seater Jeep and placed the critically injured man onto his back across the three passenger seats.  
I run around to the other side, throwing the door open in my rush to get back to tending him, lifting Owen's head as I sat, placing his head onto my lap as I keep pressure on his wounds, tears blurring my vision as he lets out a moan of pain in his unconscious state, the sound making my heart bleed, the very thought of me causing him pain making my heart seem as though it too had been slashed by a hybrid dinosaur.  
I could hear myself murmuring apologies, wishing I could take the pain away as the sight of him, strong, confident Owen so unmoving and silent, makes me want to weep, wanting back the day when he strode into a top end restaurant dressed in board shorts and a shirt, wanting, needing him.  
The feeling of regret and self hatred washed over me as I thought of all the times I turned him down, all the times I said no to a second date all because he was crushing down the walls I had build around my heart, because I felt scared for he was wriggling his way so deeply into my heart.  
Hating myself for getting him involved in the search for my nephews, after all if I had not begged him to help he would have most likely been safe and sound in his bungalow.  
But I despised myself most of all for not letting myself feel the love I felt for him the moment I knew I did, but I had decided to hide it away to prevent the very thing I was feeling, how ironic love could be.  
I then hear Barry command Zach and Gray to get in, his voice bringing me from my thoughts as Gray rushes to the passenger seat and Zach ran to the back, before Barry pushed his foot down on the acceleration, the Jeep hurtling into action as its driver, steers the vehicle like a mad man towards the safety zone, where he knew medics would be waiting.  
"You have to hold on Owen...No dying on me" I command, hoping that he could hear me as I blocked the others out concentrating solely on him, pressing down on his ever bleeding wound, my small hands pushing against hard muscle and if at that moment Owen was not dying and gaping wounds did not cover his chest I surely would be ogling his powerful body.  
I sniffle a hysterical giggle rising up my chest at the thought, knowing it was not the time to laugh and go into shock.  
I then feel the Jeep jerk into a sudden stop, Barry out of the vehicle before it even stopped, demanding Zach and Gray to find a medic as he ran to my side, throwing open the door.  
We somehow manage to get Owen gently out of the Jeep, his limp body held up by Barry and I as we start, struggling as we went, to scramble towards the hangar everyone was situated in.  
But then a small squawk behind me makes me startle and freeze, nearly jumping out of my skin as I slowly turned my head.  
And there she was, the blue-grey raptor gasping for breath as she walked towards us, taking up the same position as before, Owen's beta keeping her only remaining pack member on his feet as I and Barry struggle with his dead weight.  
"Blue, your a good girl" I hear Barry murmur his voice somehow relived but shocked as he had not expected her to follow as the sound of multiple footsteps travelled to my ears and my eyes snap to the sound, finding a team of three medical personnel, Zach and Gray sprinting towards us.  
I hear Blue growl lowly in my ears as the strangers got closer, the sound making the three medics sharply halt as their faces drained of blood and turned pale at the sight of the overly protective raptor, who now was using her chest to keep Owen up and pushed her head between mine and Owen's, growling defensively, as she bears her sharp teeth, blood still staining the white of her teeth.  
"Stand down, Blue" Barry commands, but the raptor took no notice, letting out a growl of warning much like the one from earlier before the I-Rex attacked Owen.  
"Blue! Stand down!" He tries again but it seemed she only listened to Owen as she took no notice of Barry.  
The three medics were stood trembling in their boots, their eyes scanning over Owen in concern before Blue lets out another of her warnings making their eyes snap back to her.  
"His wounds are life threatening and I fear if we do not stop the bleeding, clean and stitch the wounds infection might set in and that combined with extensive blood loss will kill him. I'm surprised he has even lasted this long" A Medic says, his voice wobbly as Blue stared him down, her golden eyes alone telling them to stay the hell back.  
The medics words rush around my brain as the panicked and tiered organ tries to make sense of the sentence, and as it does I feel hysteria take control of my body.  
 _He can't die!..._ I scream inside of my head, the word 'die' taunting me as I feel tears make there way once more down my cheeks, and I was actually surprised I still had tears left to weep.  
"Blue...Please...Stand down" I hear Barry plead with the raptor once more, as she turns, her eyes darting towards him quickly as if hesitating before she growls again, her attention on the medics who moved forwards while she was distracted.  
I feel my heart drop, if the raptor wouldn't let the medics close soon, Owen would properly perish.  
I hear a mumble, thinking I had gone insane and was hearing things I quickly dismiss the sound, thinking it was my brain again taunting me as the deep voice sounded exactly like Owen's.  
"Clai...re? B..Blue?" The voice whispered again and my eyes instantly turned to Owen, finding his eyes fluttering and I nearly cry in joy.  
"Owen!" I exclaim as Blue too lets out a chirp of happiness.  
"Whaa..." He trails off his voice weak as he slowly turns his head towards the noises, finding his face against Blue's snout, her breathing making his sweaty hair spike upwards.  
"Owen, we need to get you medical help, but Blue won't let anyone near" I hear Barry say, trying to explain to the very confused, very dazed Owen of our current dilemma.  
I crane my neck around Blue's snout watching as Owen slowly processes what his friend says.  
"Blue, stand down...Friend not Foe..remember?" Owen manages to say, his voice shaky but commanding "They...goin...to help" He slurs his eyes drooping again as it seems the little energy he had left is wiped away.  
Blue lets out a chirp as she nudges against Owen's cheek making his eyes to snap open as she looks cautiously towards the three medics as if she was asking Owen if they were a threat or not.  
"Safe...baby girl...safe.." He mutters adding "Help..there here to help" and as if she understood Blue nods her head and barks at the medics as if telling them to come forth before she lets her head rest on Owen's shoulder.  
I felt my heart melt at the sight, Blue, injured herself resting on her Alpha , depending on his comfort, his protection much like I did only a mere hour earlier.  
The blue raptor looked tiered and weary, her eyes set on Owen almost worryingly as he one more passes out, the blood loss taking its toll on his body as the medics stalk their way over, cautious of Blue, but it seemed they had nothing to worry about as Blue let them inspect Owen's wounds.  
"We need to get him inside. Now!" One of them says his voice urgent as the other two run inside and I feel he panic which had started to ebb away spike up again and my breathing became harsh.  
"What!?" I ask, needing to know why the doctor was so alarmed.  
"Look closely at the wound, infection has already started to spread we need to give him antibiotics before he gets any worse, he is also suffering from a fever thanks to the infection and blood loss is not making anything better" He says just as his two colleges run from the hangar a stretcher in hand as they sprint towards us.  
"We need to get him on here. Quickly" The doctor adds as the stretcher is placed on the floor and the two other men grab onto Owen, as I move to let the doctor take my place as they start to lower him as carefully as possible to the stretcher.  
Even with the great caution and gentleness we lowered him, Owen still made a moan of pain as we all let him go so he lay flat on his back.  
Blue growled at the men as if telling them off for causing Owen pain an a small smile made its way across my face as she reminded me of my dog I had when I was younger.  
The men then lift the stretcher and Owen groans again at the movement, stirring at the pain.  
"Good lord, Owen how much do you eat?" Barry murmurs rhetorically to himself and a small giggle escaped my mouth as I watch on.  
"Its all muscle, you should try getting some" I hear Owen banter back as Barry turns to him in shock to seeing him once more concious.  
"Oi, Grady! I'm one of the people carrying you, I wouldn't make fun of my muscle if I was you! You wouldn't want me to accidentally drop you, would you?" He jokes back and I watch a weak smile appear on Owen's face.  
"I'm the one controlling Blue, you wouldn't want me to accidentally tell her to eat you, now would you?" Owen shoot back his voice growing weak again as his breathing becomes more hurried.  
"Shut up, Owen. Save your breath" Barry replies, obviously having spotted the same as I.  
It was then we arrive at the hanger entrance and I run forwards, opening the door as the other men rush forwards, heading to where I could see a part of the hanger sectioned off for the critically injured.  
I walk at a quick stride following right behind Owen, as we reach the sectioned off area, the doctors flocking like hungry chicks around Owen once he is placed on a patient bed.  
I attempt to get to his sided, to make sure he knows that I was there for him but I get pushed back by one of the doctors, Barry close behind.  
I then hear a high pitch screech which distracted me from Owen as I rush to the sound finding Blue stood just out side of the curtains which cut the public off from the doctors.  
I walk forwards, slowly towards Blue who stood, guarding where she saw Owen disappear into the doctors hands, a middle aged woman stood less that a metre from her trembling at the sight of a dangerous predator.  
"Blue.." I say cautiously, bringing her attention from the woman towards me and to my astonishment she let out a mewl towards me before striding to my side and nudging me with her nose, taking in breaths, sniffing me, before she chirps.  
It was then it hit me, she must be smelling Owen on me, and with Owen she associates protection, safety, comfort and pack, and smelling him on me she must have thought I, also was pack as Owen was the Alpha knew Owen also protected me.  
She nudges me again as one of the medics from earlier came from behind the curtains.  
"Sir! How is he? He hasn't..hasn't" I choke.  
"No. He is alive, the doctors are working hard on stitching the wounds and stopping the blood and preventing infection spreading further. I know, no more only it will take a couple of hours. You should find a place to rest let somebody check on you and rest until then. Someone will come inform you when you can go and see him" He says before walking away to tend to other minor wounds some guest had suffered.  
"You hear that girl? Owen's going to be fine!" I tell Blue, finding it crazy that only a day earlier I would never had even stepped near a Velociraptor and now I was talking to one.  
I shake my head, as Blue cheeps in reply sounding relived as she sagged slightly.  
"You look exhausted Blue! Should we find a place to rest? Like outside for instance?" I ask her trying to get her from the thousands of terrified people.  
I watch, almost in disbelief as she gives me a look saying 'Nice try' before she sinks to the floor, right where she stood, her tail taking me by surprise as it wrap's around my waist and forces me to the floor, dragging my smaller body to hers as she curled up, her head ending up on my legs as her eyes slip closed.  
"Well I guess that was a no" I mutter as I lean back on the female raptor, finding myself trusting her for some reason as my eyes also slipped close, it seemed the day's events had taken more of a toll on my body than I thought and I found myself shattered as I slipped into slumber.


End file.
